perfectworldinternationalfandomcom-20200214-history
Apothecary: List of Powders
The Apothecary skill, creating consumable items, is learned from and upgraded at the Elder of your race. Crafting ten items of level I enables upgrading to level 2; ten of II enables III. Herbs can be either harvested from the world map or bought from other players via the Auction House or Consignment Shops. Harvesting can be done by anyone; it used to recqure a Pickaxe in inventory, with higher level harvesting having both Apothecary skill levels and Player skill level requirements. Names of places, people, and items in Perfect World have often undergone changes to be more in line with the developer's perception of English-speaking tastes. The list of recipes below is an older list, with many names now changed. It will be revised in due course, and a list of the old names retained separately. In alphabetical order: Level I Player level 10 to use * Level II Player level 30 to use * Level III Player level 45 to use * Level IV Player level 60 to use * Level V Player level 75 to use * :* Player apothecaries used to have to be this level to create these recipes, and to harvest the herbs of the corresponding Apothecary level, also. A pickaxe (a considerable investment for starting characters) was required for harvesting any resource, herbs as well as minerals. Non-Apothecary Herb recipes These recipes, and some others less popular, use only herbs from Lothranis and Momaganon, and are created by trading herbs to an NPC, not using the Apothecary NPC crafting interface : Officer of the Streams 117 860, Archosaur Officer 564 685, Raging Tides Officer 670 124, Tellus City Guard 378 216, Dawnglory Officer Ironguard Powder. Immune to all damage, and unable to move, for 12 seconds. :Officer of the Streams 117 860 : Devilwood 25 : Longen Herb 20 White Tea. Instantly gain two sparks. : Scented Fungus 25 : Devilwood 20 = Tables of Ingredients and Products = Herb ingredients have a set of player level limits, allowing their gathering. Another set of player levels must be reached before Powder products can be crafted from those herbs. Players can start gathering ingredients at level 1, but they cannot make products until level 10. Recipes 'leapfrog' similarly; although 'Level One Ingredients' are the only components of 'Level One Products', all other levels of products have two levels of ingredients: one new group, and the old group from the previous recipes. So, Level Two Products are a combination of level 1 ingredients and level 2 ingredients. All player level abilities are, of course, additive / inclusive; players level 10 can still gather level 1 ingredients as well as craft them, etc. List of Ingredients, by Products Herb ingredients, grouped by skill level and then listed in alphabetical order. The rest of each line shows which Powders they are used in, in order of the products' appearance on the Apothecary crafting menu. Product levels higher than the level of the ingredient are noted after the Product, e.g. "Crimson Blood Powder-II". List of Products, by Ingredients Lists Products, in alphabetical order, and shows which ingredients are used to make them, in order of the ingredients' appearance on the Apothecary crafting menu (which is always largest number required, first). Category:Apothecary Craft Category:Apothecary